fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mori/@comment-16075172-20150722094444
I feel a bit... Upset, over the current condition of this character, at the moment. I obviously had originally intended it to be a canon adaption of myself but I have very noticably started to veer off from where this character is First of all, there's the issue of personality. To be honest, I never really thought I wrote Mori as being an accurate portrayal of my personality? I think the message of myself was skewered in my bad character writing. So I tried to just make a personality summary of me on this page, but even then... Mori just seems to be a lot different than me in so many ways. Like, even if I'm being serious, there seems to be a gap between how the two of us act Not saying that's necessarily a bad thing but it sort of just gets to me And this also includes a notable difference in our sexual preference because I know I'm asexual and Mori has a kid in an alternate timeline Second, there's just how I look like compared to him. I mean? Back when I was sixteen or fifteen and I designed the character, he looked a lot like me. But I started drastically changing myself and Mori's changes were just... Either static or limited to design interpretation I think that SFANB ddepictions do the best they can in terms of my overall appearance between masculinity and femininity due to the hair itself and the body frame, but even that comes off as different from me because my hair has never looked like that and I don't even know if it's fitting. On top of just the differences of our looks, there's also the matter of me preferring more recent persona depictions of me. Those persona depictions are me as a sort of neko and I think that's really cute and I want to implement it into my forms here, but. Well, that's clearly a drastic change to things seeing as it's present Nowhere Else At All Not to mention I guess he's usually a more Serious character and having cat ears and a cat tail might throw it off if he's being portrayed actively in a scene But above all this is that I specifically feel disconnected to him what with our difference in gender identity... It's something that's been bothering me for months now and I didn't even know how I should approach it. I know that Luka must have had a similar problem with their own character but not really much was changed in terms of interactions as Mercuron was okay with the use of male-oriented pronouns like Luka is and that would be a different story for any instance of Mori if this were implemented It seems like a lot of work to reconnect with the character who's supposed to be based off of me and I'm not sure if I'd be more comfortable with trying to bring Mori closer to what I am or just accepting him as an entirely different character from an adaption of myself, or accepting the latter in case of the scale of a project doing otherwise (And yeah, I know that there are a lot of other obvious differences between us but these are just what I feel as breaking us apart in terms of preferred persona application) I don't really know what I should do with the guy at this point. I wouldn't usually specifically try and reach out to random others in terms of deciding the fate of a character I fully own, but I do know that Mori's existence and appearance in stories is something that almost every member of the wiki will experience, so I feel like I should hear out you guys in this What do you all think I should do?